


Costretta a scegliere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore vampirico [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Di volta in volta, una drabble in cui Yui si fronteggia con uno diverso dei fratelli. Ognuno di loro la pone davanti alla terribile scelta.





	Costretta a scegliere

Costretta a scegliere

__  
  


Cap.1 Scegli in fretta

Il vento fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli di Yui intorno al suo viso. Entrò nella cripta di marmo e vide Shu sdraiato sopra un ripiano di pietra, con un braccio penzoloni. Il biondo socchiuse un occhio dall’iride blu intenso, indossava delle cuffie.

“Ti vedo ancora indecisa. Se te la prendi troppo con calma, mi toccherà occuparmene. E non mi va di alzarmi” spiegò. Yui fu scossa da un tremito, lui scattò in avanti e la tirò a sé. La coricò sotto di se sul ripiano ed iniziò a morderla voracemente al collo.

“Visto che sei costretta a scegliere tra uno di noi, per diventare sua proprietà, fallo in fretta” ordinò.

[110].

__  
  


Cap.2 Scegli scientificamente

Reiji prese la tazza di the portandosela lentamente alla bocca, sorseggiandone poi il contenuto. Si allontanò la tazzina dalle labbra e strinse più delicatamente il manico di porcellana.

“Non m’interessa chi di noi sceglierai. In fondo sei solo un’ _umana_ ” disse atono. Yui rabbrividì, affondando nel divanetto davanti a lui. Afferrò una ciocca bionda e la tirò un paio di volte. Il vampiro si premette gli occhiali contro il viso con l’indice.

“Purtroppo è una scelta imprescindibile e vorrei evitare che una costrizione così importante tu la prendessi alla leggera. Gradirei vederti utilizzare un metodo scientifico” ordinò.

“Come… vuoi…” balbettò la giovane, chinando la testa.

“Ottimo” ribatté gelido Reiji.

[110].

__  
  
  


Cap.3 Scegli me

“Tu sei mia. Ti ho adocchiato per prima” disse Ayato. Avanzava, ghignando e lasciando scoperti i denti bianchi.

“Io non sono di nessuno” farfugliò la ragazza. Indietreggiò fino al limitare della piscina.

“ _Chichinashi_ , tu devi scegliere … me. Sei costretta” ribatté Ayato-kun, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillavano. Allargò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rossi. Yui cadde all’indietro, lui la afferrò per un braccio traendola a sé. Le conficcò i canini nel collo e iniziò a succhiare, passandole la lingua sulla pelle chiara. Le lasciò un succhiotto vermiglio e scese con il capo, lasciandogliene altri due sulla cute nivea tra i seni.

[110].

__  
  


Cap.4 Scegli!

“ _Bitch-chan_ , ancora non hai capito che sei stata venduta; che non c’è nessun Dio, nessuna chiesa corrotta che ti verrà a salvare? Puoi solo scegliere uno di noi. Capisci che sei costretta alla scelta?” domandò Raito, accarezzando la gamba di Yui. Si piegò in avanti, le sollevò la gonna, sfoderò i denti aguzzi e li conficcò nella carne pallida della giovane ed iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente, prelevando il sangue dalla vena. Rabbrividì di piacere, il profumo di lei gli faceva girare la testa e pizzicare le narici, il sapore del sangue caldo di Yui lo faceva mugolare appagato e avvertiva un calore al basso ventre.

“No” implorò Yui, strusciando sull’altare.

[110].

__  
  
  


Cap.5 O scegli, o la morte

“Le tombe sono sempre così silenziose, amabile. Non trovi anche tu?” domandò. Strinse più forte con un braccio l’orsacchiotto e con l’altra mano gettò il mazzo di rose sulla bara della madre. Yui rabbrividì, guardò a destra e a sinistra sentendo il frusciare delle piante.

“Sì?” domandò. Kanato si voltò, teneva gli occhi sgranati fissi su di lei e abbracciò Teddy anche con l’altro braccio.

“Hai deciso chi sceglierai? Lo sai che sei obbligata ed io ti renderei una bambola perfetta” chiese. Unì i piedi e si sporse in avanti.

“Però se non scegli, sarò costretto a ucciderti” disse, canticchiando. Yui rabbrividì, indietreggiò tremando e ansimò.

“Sceglierò, tranquillo” lo rassicurò.

[110].

__  
  
  


Cap.6 Non scappando, hai deciso di scegliere

Yui guardò le rose bianche del roveto oscillare per la forza del vento e le foglie ripiegarsi su loro stesse. Sentì dei passi e si voltò. Subaru avanzava a passo di marcia verso di lei.

“Saresti dovuta scappare quando te l’avevo detto! Non ti ricapiterà un’altra notte come quella!” gridò. Sbatté il piede a terra spaccando una mattonella in mille pezzi, alcune ragnatele di crepe si formarono in quelle intorno. Yui si portò una mano alla bocca e indietreggiò, rabbrividendo.

“Ora sarai costretta a scegliere” ringhiò il giovane. Yui abbassò il capo e arrossì.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò.

“Tieniti il pugnale, almeno” borbottò l’altro. Yui gli sorrise, annuendo e Subaru sbuffò.

[110].


End file.
